List of notable institutions in the Dozerfleet Megaverse/Gerosha Multiverse
Churches Sodality Church A church of mobile base and operations. It has been located mostly in places near the campus of the University of Houston, though it has never stayed in one place for too terribly long. It was founded by Rev. Tyler Kilmington and Rev. Wilbur Brocklyn, with some assistance from Imaki Izuki and a few others. Parsons Foursquare Church See also: Facebook page This is where Pilltar battled Christina WadePilltar 3. Pilltar defeats her by distracting her into knocking over a large statue of Jesus located near the altar, which falls on top of Christina and crushes her to death. Ron Barrin comments by calling the event a manifestation of Matthew 21:44. Note: In real life, the church sanctuary contains no such massive statue. Miscellaneous churches * The church the Flippos attended. Conservative-leaning, Lutheran theology. Its architecture was modeled after real-life First Christian Church of Boonville, which is non-denominational. The congregation survived, albeit scattered to other congregations. The building was destroyed by the Hebbleskins when Candi was in middle school, forcing much of the congregation underground. The minister was assassinated by the Hebbleskin Gang likewise. So far, the real-life building and congregation remain intact. Schools There are many noteworthy schools and colleges across the Gerosha Multiverse. Most of them have yet to be documented definitively by name. Gerosha Elementary School is where Candi, Miriam, and Marina are first set down the path that comes to define their lives. These continue in Gerosha Middle School, and proceed with Gerosha High School, before the girls are scattered by the events in Instigation. Gerosha Elementary School Based on Oakdale Elementary School in Boonville, IN. No works have been documented in this setting, apart from this being where the Flippo triplets were attending school in 2006 at the time that Gunner Soorfelt and his superior of the time murdered Stan and Shalia Flippo. Gerosha Middle School This school is intended to be a direct analog of Boonville Middle School. It is here that Fred first attacks Marina, leading her down a self-destructive yet slow path that she is only saved from when she marries Matthew Baret. This is also where Don the Psycho first became one of Candi's arch-enemies, and where his assaulting her led to the full manifesting of her powers that allowed her to become Ciem. Gerosha High School This school is intended to be a direct analog of Boonville High School, but with a much more toxic culture modeled after that of an exaggeration of real-life Grand Ledge High School. The Flippo triplets attended here on-and-off. Marina attended when she wasn't on tour with bands. After graduating, she moved away with Matt and her new son Andy. She started a band dubbed Turkeybreath Skyline. Candi and Miriam also attended here their freshman and senior years. They acquired equivalent education to earn credit while they were in juvenile detention, which they were sent to their sophomore year of high school due to the measures they took to save Gerosha in Ciem: Inferno. St. Luke the Evangelist Catholic School This school in Ankeny, IA is where Stephanie Barrin attended school when she was young. The youth group that forms out of here follows her into Ankeny Centennial High School. However, she discovers that Scott Morrisson and his cult have infiltrated both the school faculty and her youth group. She is rescued in time by Seth Lambrelli via Pilltar, and goes to a private academy run by Lambrelli Labs from then on to earn her GED. She also, along with Ron, begins to be swayed over to Seth's spiritual views. Theresa slowly follows suit, but is killed by Morrisson before the family is able to work out all their problems. Colleges and universities This list is of colleges known to uniquely have significance to The Gerosha Chronicles. Ferris State University, being a multiversal constant, is considered part of a different list. University of Houston This is the setting of most events in Adaptation. Except when necessary, the version in Cataclysmic Gerosha attempts to be as close as possible of a replica to the real-life institution. Candi Levens attended here until she moved to Waco, though her feud with her half-brother made it very hard for her to maintain good grades. She avoided outright expulsion numerous times; as the school, regardless of her grades being good, was not entirely trusting of her for the number of times she'd been to jail. It was here that she joined the Sodality Church, and also here that she helped Warren Bozil with his classwork - leading to a brief affair. She also had a brief affair with Jack Mercreek, who lived in the dorms as she did. The dorms were also where Wayne the Vampire assaulted her. Shortly after getting Donte back, Candi worked hard to turn her life around. She moved to Waco with Donte, so they could start their lives over. However, Donte's refusal to abandon Candi at the suggestion of SCALLOP led to him being scrutinized more. Even then, he refused to leave her. She became more loyal to him than ever before, as a way to show gratitude. During the Kirby Act and Beliah Amendment Hearings, however, this meant both of them wound up in prison - though Donte was able to get out sooner. Dolly Malestrom, Jack Mercreek, Miranda Kanla, Laurie Pegol, and Celia Winehart also attended University of Houston. Baylor University Candi attended here to complete her degree, after getting sufficient credits transferred over from Houston. She starts attending here in the Determination timeline, though she does run into some trouble during Gobargate. She is able to remain in school though, and graduates a short time before the Vindication timeline. In spite her degree, she is unable to use it directly in her chosen field for several years. Her being sent to prison due to reckless driving during the Kirby and Beliah Hearings results in her having to get a job through Lambrelli Labs instead. This arrangement allows her to still be Ciem when necessary, but to have a stable civilian life to retreat back into on the side. Lifting of some of the more Draconian restrictions of the Kirby Act also allows for her and Donte to lead their complicated lives without fear of excessive harassment nor needless additional incarceration. In addition to Candi being here during the Gobargate events that landed her in protective custody, this campus was also where she and Stephanie Barrin fled from Gobar's goons. Stephanie was visiting the campus library at the time. University of Southern Indiana In Comprehensive Gerosha, Candi attended this university instead of University of Houston. It is otherwise similar to Viron University (mentioned below.) Fictional universities * Viron University: This university is exclusive to Classic Gerosha and earlier, and is where Candi attended classes after leaving life in Gerosha behind. In spite all her various adventures as Ciem, she is able to get a degree similar to the one she gets in Classic Gerosha. They had a team, called the "Camelorem" (sic). The idea of an "of camels" in Latin name for an institution would later be recycled for Camelorum Correctional in the Dromedeverse. * Farrenville Community College: Also exclusive to Classic Gerosha and earlier, Miriam Flippo attended here in some early versions of the mythos. Little is known about it besides that. Hospitals While there have been many hospitals that characters have needed to attend throughout the Gerosha Multiverse, only the Gum Arabic Mental Hospital stands out as especially noteworthy. Gum Arabic is SCALLOP-owned and operated. However, it takes in non-Altered and Altered patients alike, depending on their connections to the Altered, as required under the Kirby Act. There used to be two chapters of it: Houston and Nashville. Gum Arabic of Nashville This facility provided long-term care for Erin Flippo. Its cooperation with 4H programs also allowed Erin to meet and befriend Meredith Celestine. However, the time spent there in October of 2015 comes back to bite Erin hard. Her lack of supervision over Candi and Miriam in a time when Imaki Izuki was out of the country lending aid to Charlotte Yamamura ensured that Candi and Miriam were left to their own devices when Lava Tigre and the Pyro Panthers attacked Gerosha. This resulted in both girls having to do things to save their home town that eventually only landed them in prison. Gum Arabic of Houston The main campus. This is where Hadley Mint was sent after her encounter with the vampires in North Bond in 2008, following a psych evaluation after her arrest at the end of Sorbet. She later became a staff member here. Many years later, Stephanie would become a patient here during the Vindication timeline. Cemeteries Gerosha Cemetery is the only notable cemetery in Gerosha mythos so far. Its location in Gerosha is most similar to that of Maple Grove in the real-life Boonville. Stan and Shalia Flippo are buried here, along with others, following the events in The Battle for Gerosha. When Affadidah ravages Gerosha, he leaves the cemetery alone. It lays fallow for about 40 years, before it is restored to full functionality. Historical homes * The Triangulum, which was preserved as a government outpost during the Affadidah years, was the home of Stan and Shalia Flippo for many years. It was converted to a museum about their lives some time after their deaths, when Reily Flippo sold it to the city so he could travel the world with his new family. * The Texan Triangulum is a less-fancy variation created by the McArthur family to live in. Construction on it was halted due to the Beliah Hearings, but was resumed once Donte was out of prison. Candi and Donte would spend the rest of their days living here, long after their children moved away. It is located near Waco. Jails Vanderburgh County Jail See also: Official website Vanderburgh County Jail is the first place that Candi is sent to after she is arrested on October 15th of 2015.Ciem: Inferno She spends two days here in a special cell for juveniles, along with former classmate Phoebe Gadsbury. In spite Phoebe also facing serious charges, the two girls never see each other again after this. Phoebe's fate remains unknown. It is assumed by Candi that Phoebe annoyed another inmate, and was killed. Further reading: Candi's rapsheet Warrick County Jail See also: Official website Warrick County Jail is where Miriam Flippo was initially sent to after pleading guilty to aiding and abetting Chris Kennal. In Sniperbadger: Fall of the Critter Resistance, Miriam is initially sent here to spend 2 weeks. However, her identity as Sniperbadger is exposed to SCALLOP by Tamperwolf when he turns himself in. To protect her, especially under the Kirby Act, while also using her to stop DeathDachshund; SCALLOP personnel have Miriam extradited to Texas and transferred to SJCC. Inside Warrick, Miriam's influence led to most of the female inmates naming themselves after internet memes, mostly those popular from 2006-2013. She even led a choir in some, rehearsing their own version of "Pork and Beans" by Weezer - though guards interrupted it, fearing an insurrection. Craighead County Juvenile Detention Center See also: Official site Craighead County Juvenile Detention Center near Jonesboro, AK is where Tabitha Pang and Sarah Ruben are sent after SJCC's destruction in Vindication. They are later transferred to Mansfield. Suffolk County Jail * The Gray Champion: Shaken Dust Brig aboard the Chen Main article: Chen (ship) SCALLOP HQ Jail of Evansville Sodality: Instigation Shanghai Detention Center Main article: Shanghai Detention Center * Little Shanghai Hornet, Instigation SCALLOP HQ Jail of Houston Sodality: Adaptation Harris County Jail (Adaptation) Prisons Madison Juvenile Correctional Center * Inferno, Ash Cloud, Wrath of Quoll Polk County Juvenile Detention Center * Pilltar 2 Mansfield Juvenile Treatment Center * Vindication, Swappernetters SCALLOP Women's Containment Center asdf SCALLOP Men's Containment Center asdf SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center asdf